The 15th member (ish)
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: Demyx finds a young girl on the beach of Twilight Town. Can she show him that he can still feel?
1. The dive into hearts

I take it that y'all have noticed that I seem to jump from idea to the next. That's because I get an idea and I have to write it down or at least start before I forget it. So this is the story of Aiko, the 15ish member of the Organization. I say ish because she is a somebody and very special but she doesn't know it yet. This is before COM. And also she has a violen but it is not her weapon. Y'all will see what it is in this chapter. I only own Aiko! Enjoy!

Linnnnnnnnneeeeee!!!!!!!

Aiko POV

I'm drowning, but I'm breathing. Where am I? When I reach the bottom a bright light shines beneath me and thousands of butterflies fly out from beneath me. I look down to a stained glass window of me. I'm wearing a black tank top with a violet shortsleeved jacket that's unzipped. I'm also wearing black leggings with a short violet skirt. For shoes they were black converse with a lilac heart on the outside on each shoe. On my hands were silver fingerless gloves that went to my elbows. As I looked to myself not the stained glass, I saw I was wearing the same thing. My dark gray hair was in a layered bob and my eyes were the same violet like they always were. I was also accompanied with my trusty violen on my back.

Hello.

Who's there?

I'm everywhere.

So you're a stalker ghost.

What? No, I'm not really here this is a dream.

Wait, what's going...never mind forget it. Where am I?

This is your heart.

Sure, and I'm a magical princess and I have a magic wand and I'm going to save the universe or something.

Well, that's almost correct. I don't know about the whole princess but you're right for the most part.

I was kidding! That's true?!?!

The voice (a girl my age I believe) was silent. I thought she was thinking about what a joke was when I heard a noise behind me. I whirled around to see a little black creature standing behind me. I took a step back and it jumped towards me. I held out my hand and then a flash of light emitted from me. I opened my eyes to see that the creature was gone and there was a wand in my hand. The wand was a foot long, silver, and had a violet heart on the top. I didn't have time to ask questions cause I was surrounded by more of those creatures. I took care of them but while I was fighting and casting spells that I figured out in the middle of the fight, the platform was breaking. When I took the last thing, I'm starting to call them the soulless, the platform shattered to pieces and I fell into darkness, quickly losing consciousness...

Linnnnnnneeeeee!!!!!!

So what did y'all think? Please review and like! And for Vanitas girl I'm kinda gonna give up on that one. I don't really like trying to self insert myself, making up ocs are easier and I can make them how I like them to be.


	2. The discovery

I need to tell y'all 2 very important things about Aiko. One, she is actually going to wear a violet hoodie over her tank top, black shorts, and knee high gray boot and has hair like xion, and two, the wand is not her true weapon. It was a starter weapon cuz she didn't fully unlock her hearts true potential at that time. So ya please don't hate me her real weapon will appear in this chapter and why she has that weapon not the wand will be explained later on. I own nothing but Aiko! Enjoy!

Linnnnnnnneeeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Demyx POV

I was sleeping in my bed when I heard someone pounding on my door. I looked at my clock and groaned. It was 5 in the morning! I got up and saw Saix at the door with an odd look on his face.

The Superior wants to see you Demyx.

Ok... I drawled, confused by what was going on. I changed my clothes and went to his office. True enough Mansex er Xemnas was there waiting for me.

Demyx, the dusks have discovered something in Twilight Town but they refuse to tell or take me to it. They keep asking for you to take you to whatever got them nervous.

I thought that wasn't so bad but it was still confusing. Why me, and not someone else? Nevertheless I teleported to Twilight Town and followed the dusks to the beach where I saw a person lying near the water. As I got closer I realized it was a girl, about my age. Tall and well built she was rather pretty and by the looks the case beside her, a musician as well. That's when I noticed two things. One, she had a gun beside her, and two she was covered in scars like she was in a fight recently. She was bleeding but her blood was silver instead of the usual red. Without thinking I told the dusks to grab her case, and then I picked her up and teleported back to the castle. I went to Vexen and convinced him to heal her wounds. Then after setting her in the room next to mine with her possessions that I found with her, I went to Xemnas and told him my discovery. He thought about and said she could stay seeing that the dusks to intrest in her. With that all we have to do now is wait for her to wake up so we can ask some questions...

Linnnnnneeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Yea, her real real weapon will be in the next chapter and maybe the explanation to it. Hope y'all liked it!!!!! On an important note, this will not follow the KH timeline. Manly cuz my happy ending for this doesn't follow the real plot so screw you people who don't want that deal with it. Anyways, laters!


End file.
